tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Amber Klein
Amber Klein, außerhalb des deutschen Sprachraums als Arche Klein bekannt, ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Phantasia. Persönlichkeit Amber ist sehr energiegeladen und lebensfroh und wirkt deshalb oft so, als ob sie viele Dinge gedankenlos und sorglos angeht. Zudem kann sie sehr bösartig sein. Zum Beispiel streitet sie sehr viel mit Chester Burklight und beleidigt ihn oft schwer. In diversen Situationen kann sie schnell wütend werden. Ihre manchmal überstürzende Art verbirgt einen scharfen Verstand, der Dhaos' Motive erkennen und verstehen kann, sowie eine hohe Intelligenz. Geschichte Kindheit Amber ist die Tochter der Elfe Luti Klein und des Menschen Bart Klein, was sie zu einer Halbelfe der ersten Generation macht. Sie lebte mit ihren Eltern im Tal der Einsamkeit, bis ihre Mutter zehn Jahre vor Beginn der Handlung von anderen Elfen abgeholt und ins Elfenland geholt worden war. Daran erinnert Amber sich jedoch nicht: Ihr Vater erzählte ihr, auf Wunsch von Luti, dass ihre Mutter verstorben war. Fortan lebte sie alleine mit Bart im Tal der Einsamkeit. Amber hatte offenbar regelmäßig Kontakt mit den Menschen in Hamel, denn nur kurz nach deren Umzug aus Midgards in die Stadt lernte sie die Familie Scarlet kennen und freundete sich mit der Tochter an, Rhea Scarlet. Rhea stirbt bei einem vermeintlichen Unfall wenige Zeit vor Beginn der Handlung. Amber erlaubt ihrem Geist, ihren Körper für einige Zeit zu übernehmen, um Rache nehmen zu können. Tales of Phantasia Vergangenheit Amber ist verschollen, seit sie Rhea ihren Körper überlassen hat. Bart ist verzweifelt auf der Suche nach ihr, als die Helden ihn aufsuchen, und er bittet diese darum, Ausschau nach seiner Tochter zu halten, die an ihrem typischen Zopf zu erkennen sein müsste. thumb|left|Amber im Spiel Erst im zerstörten Hamel begegnen die Helden Rhea, die sie darum bittet, ihr dabei zu helfen, Rache an Demitel für die Zerstörung Hamels und der Ermordung ihrer Eltern zu nehmen. Nachdem den Helden dies gelungen ist, verlässt Rheas Geist Ambers Körper und verschwindet. Amber offenbart sich den Helden nun und gibt sich, nach einem Besuch bei ihrem Vater, damit einverstanden, sie zu begleiten, weil sie eine Magierin benötigen. Als die Helden im Elfenland nach einem Weg suchen, die Ringe des Paktes zu reparieren, muss Amber zurückbleiben, weil im Ymir-Wald keine Halbelfen erlaubt sind. Trotzdem schleicht sie sich hinein, wo sie von den Elfen entdeckt und gefangen genommen wird. Die Strafe dafür ist der Tod. Doch die Inhaberin des Gasthauses bittet den Herrn der Elfen, Brambert, darum, stattdessen sie zu bestrafen und Amber gehen zu lassen. Amber erkennt, als sie daraufhin gehen darf, dass es sich dabei um ihre Mutter gehandelt hat. Daraufhin sucht sie ihren Vater auf, der ihr von der gewaltsamen Trennung ihrer Mutter berichtet und ihren Wunsch, sie als verstorben in Erinnerung zu behalten, offenbart. Amber spielt eine größere Rolle im Valhalla-Krieg, wo sie gemeinsam mit Cress Albia die von der Mana-Kanone geschwächte Himmelsarmee von Dhaos zu bezwingen. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen geht Amber gedanklich jedoch sehr objektiv an die Sache heran und erkennt, dass Dhaos einen Grund für seine Handlungen haben muss. Der Tod Edward D. Morrisons durch Justona, einen Untergebenen Dhaos', beendete Ambers Zweifel zunächst, sodass sie am Krieg teilnimmt. Dennoch bleibt sie von den Helden, neben Mint Adenade, jene, die einen Hintergrund an Dhaos' Handlungen erkennen will. Nachdem sie Dhaos in der Vergangenheit bezwungen haben und er geflüchtet ist, heilen die Helden den Weltenbaum und reisen dann mithilfe der Zeitmaschine in Thor in die Gegenwart, wo sie den dortigen Dhaos töten. Zukunft Ehe Amber und Claus F. Lester danach in ihre Zeit zurückkehren wollen, kommt ein Zeitreisender aus der Zukunft, Harrisson, und führt sie fünfzig Jahre in die Zukunft, wo Dhaos nun wütet. Dabei handelt es sich um den Dhaos aus der Vergangenheit, der geflüchtet, aber nicht gestorben ist. Amber unterstützt ihre Freunde auch in der Zukunft dabei, Dhaos zu bezwingen. Sie kehrt daraufhin mit Claus tatsächlich in ihre Zeitperiode zurück und lebt ihr Leben. Weil Amber als Halbelfe tausend Jahre leben kann, existiert sie, rein theoretisch, in der Gegenwart und der Zukunft zwei Mal, als sie die dortigen Zeitperioden besucht. Los geht's Amber Das Minispiel "Los geht's Amber" handelt von Amber, die von einem Wahrsager angesprochen und ein schreckliches Schicksal weisgesagt wird. Amber erhält hier die Hilfe von Suzu Fujibayashi, um durch die Welt zu reisen und so viel Dankbarkeit wie möglich zu gewinnen, um dieses Schicksal abzuwenden. thumb|Ambers Statusbild Andere Auftritte Tales of Eternia In Tales of Eternia erscheint Amber, gemeinsam mit Cress, im Kolosseum von Inferia City. Im Gegensatz zu ihm ist sie noch nicht zu sehen, ehe der Kampf beginnt. Die beiden erscheinen als finale Gegner in der World Championship. Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology In Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology ist Amber Mitglied der Ad Libitum-Gilde von Ailily und erscheint daher sehr früh im Spiel. Ihr Kampfstil entspricht dem aus Tales of Phantasia. Sie verbringt viel Zeit mit Kanonno und Chester und will diesen von den Gedanken an den Tod seiner Schwester abbringen. Dennoch geraten die beiden, wie in Tales of Phantasia, des Öfteren aneinander. Außerdem wird sie ihrem Ruf als schlechte Köchin gerecht. Der Einzige, der ihr Zubereitetes vertragen kann, ist Reid Hershel, der quasi alles isst. Wissenswertes *Amber fliegt auf ihrem Besen, indem sie Magie vom Element Blitz anwendet und Magnetismus erzeugt, der sie vom Boden abstößt. *Amber hatte einige Jahre vor Beginn der Vergangenheit einen Freund und gesteht, dass sie einander so nahe gekommen sind, dass sie sich in Folge daraus keinem Einhorn mehr nähern kann. *Durch Amber wird deutlich, dass der Rassenhass der Elfen gegenüber den Halbelfen, die schon zu Tales of Symphonia stark ausgeprägt ist, auch in Tales of Phantasia noch existent ist. *Amber ist eine schlechte Köchin und führt damit die traditionelle Rolle ein, die in vielen, aber nicht allen Tales of-Teilen übernommen wird. *Wie Raine und Genis Sage ist auch Amber eine Halbelfe der ersten Generation: ihre Eltern sind Elfe und Mensch, nicht zwei Halbelfen. Zu Zeiten von Tales of Symphonia sind Halbelfen erster Generation sehr selten, in Sylvarant sogar eigentlich unmöglich. Wie es zu Tales of Phantasia aussieht, ist nicht ganz bekannt. *In Tales of Graces f, das eine deutsche Übersetzung besitzt, trägt Ambers Magische Carta ihren eigentlich englischen Namen Arche. *In Tales of Vesperia wird Amber von einem Jungen in Capua Nor beschrieben, nachdem die Herakles einen Schuss auf Ehmead Hill abgefeuert hatte. Er beschreibt das Mädchen, das ihm erklärte, dass die Existenz von Aer abhängig sei, als "Kritya-Mädchen mit dem rosa Haar und dem Besen". Charakterliste en:Arche Klein Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Phantasia Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of Phantasia Kategorie:Optionale Bossgegner aus Tales of Eternia Kategorie:Amber Klein Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Phantasia Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Radiant Mythology Kategorie:Optionale Bossgegner aus Radiant Mythology Kategorie:Gastfiguren aus Tales of Eternia Kategorie:Gastfiguren aus Radiant Mythology